conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Qatano
The creator of Qatano, HappySea, asks of thee not to alter this page without seeking Permission from the creator HappySea. The language of Qatano is being significantly altered all the time. Some details may be inconsistent. Comments and concerns are welcome. General information Qatano (Qatanà) is a Conlang from the Vergalic Branch. So far, it is the only known Vergalic Language. In general, the language has some unique characters and sounds. There are some accented letters which create their own sounds. The language has 40 letters in the Qatano Alphabet, consisting of the 26 English alphabet + an additional 14 accented characters which either "emphasise" their words or produce their own unique sound. It is furthermore important to note that, the language has strong roots of French, Spanish, Norwegian and Middle English. The language is heavily influenced by Old-Middle-Modern English, as well as French and a few Slavic words. The language is very different to French, however the language is influenced by it, and developed using Middle English, Spanish and Portuguese (with additional slavic letters). Phonology - Alphabet A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W Y Z Ç À Á Ć Í É Ò Ó Ŕ Ś Ġ Ḣ Ë Ü Ÿ ''' '''a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w y z ç à á ć é í ò ó ŕ ś ġ ḣ ë ü ÿ Grammar Adjectives Adjectives change their endings depending on the gender. In Qatano, there are two genders Masculine and Feminine. The endings may change. Here is an example adjectives. Group 1 Adjectives - ò The default ending for Group 1 Adjectives is: ò (This is how group 1 adjectives decline). Group 2 Adjectives - e The default ending for Group 2 Adjectives is: e (This is how group 2 adjectives decline). Group 3 Adjectives - fve The default ending for Group 3 Adjectives is: f (This is how group 3 adjectives decline). Group 4 Adjectives - eć The default ending for Group 4 Adjectives is: eć (This is how group 4 adjectives decline). Adverbs To form an Adverb, simply remove the default adjective ending, and add "ećement". Adverbs also change depending on gender and who the pronoun is. For example: Verbs All verbs in Qatano end with an or '''ending (For example: Cantor - to sing). For the Regular verbs in Qatano, you do the following: ò '''Steps 1) Remove the or ending. 2) Add on the following endings for each tense. Important Rule 3) These endings are for the singular, to make it plural, add an "n" to the verb ending. For example: I sing - Me Cant'a' vs They sing - Les Cant'an' Here are a long list of Qatano Verbs: Qatano Verbs. Regular Verbs - Conjugation Cantor - To Sing Irregular Verbs - To Be (Bÿr) (Note: The Irregular Verbs will have irregular stems, however the only verb with full irregular conjugations is the Verb to Be. Irregular Verb Stem Changes Some Infinitives change their stem when conjugating: Syntax In Qatano, the syntax goes as follows: 1) Subject Pronoun 2) Direct Pronoun 3) Indirect Pronoun 4) Verb 4) Reflexive Pronoun 6) Gerund/Participle/Other verbs 1) Subject Pronoun 2) Verb 3) Reflexive Pronoun 4) Direct Object 5) Indirect Object Rule: Negatives are formed by "Né pesć" and they go around the Verb. For example: I don't love - Me né ama pesć. Conjunctions Golden Rule: Negations that change word order will move verbs to the end of the sentence. Vocabulary Vocabulary : See also: Qatano Verbs Category:Languages